


达列斯坦诚说他出轨了但卡卡罗特说他没有

by Autumn123



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, 小猫咪历险记其二
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn123/pseuds/Autumn123
Relationships: 达列卡卡
Kudos: 2





	达列斯坦诚说他出轨了但卡卡罗特说他没有

达列斯醒了过来，脑袋隐隐作痛，这段时间里都不会有和他相关的任务，因此熬夜和赖床成了必不可少的东西，但拥有同样疼痛的还有两腿之间原本每天早晨都十分精神的小家伙，这就有些不太寻常了。关于前一晚发生的事，他已经记不太清了，那头金发……还有饱满热情的胸部却好得像梦境一样，留在了达列斯的心里。  
就在他背靠着床面，仔细回味着前一晚那美好肉体的触感时，被子里高高耸起的那一团东西突然动了一下，达列斯看着它慢慢移动到了自己的身边，一半的身体跨过了他的腿，最后整个儿都躺在了他的身上。“你是什么时候回来的？”达列斯掀开了被子的一角，看到了那个毛茸茸的黑色脑袋，疑惑地问道，自从卡卡罗特被提拔进了贝吉塔王子的小队，他们的工作表已经很久没有重叠过，包括这一次，达列斯还以为他们下一次见面会是在几个星期之后。  
“昨晚我就在了，不然我们怎么会裸体躺在一起。”卡卡罗特看上去比达列斯更加困惑，他用鼻子尖儿顶起达列斯的阴茎，嘴唇亲吻着后者已经空空如也的囊袋，说话时的热气喷吐在对方的小腹上。一阵一阵的抽痛从达列斯的阴茎处传了出来，平时对于他来说能够立刻硬起来的美好场景成为了甜蜜的折磨，达列斯叫停了卡卡罗特，开始回忆起前一天晚上所发生的事。  
下级战士的工作总是枯燥又乏味，倒不如说所有的赛亚人都逃不过战斗的命运，达列斯倒不是讨厌战斗，当年和卡卡罗特搭档的时候总是伴随着欢笑和惊喜……现在，他的小伙伴已经成为了上级战士小队争抢的对象，就好像原本满分的乐趣突然降到了及格线之下，虽然卡卡罗特从没有忘记过他，但达列斯还是隐隐感觉到了一丝不甘。  
“不要愁眉苦脸的，让我们去喝酒吧，听说有一队人今晚返程，乘机可以大吃大喝庆祝一下。”达列斯准备回到房间里的时候，被拉蒂兹挡住了去路，他把这个家伙从头到脚打量了一回，耸了耸肩接受了这个提议。拉蒂兹原本以上级战士的身份加入了贝吉塔王子的小队，但在之后的任务中，他并没有展现出与这个身份相符的战斗能力，最终被踢出了队伍，和达列斯成为了队友，那时候卡卡罗特还没有离开他们的小队，三个人度过了一段还算愉快的时光——达列斯甚至吃过一段时间拉蒂兹的醋，直到某一天卡卡罗特告诉达列斯，拉蒂兹是自己的亲生兄弟，后者才假装自己已经猜到了，停止了对拉蒂兹的迫害。  
“真看不出来你和卡卡罗特是兄弟。”达列斯喝了一口酒说，躲过了拉蒂兹的拳头，实际上他们在很小的时候就遇见过，甚至还组队过一段小小的时间——那时他们太小了，需要完成至少一个任务才会被分配进前线的小队中。到了现在，达列斯依然记得拉蒂兹被选中进入王子所在的小队时，那副趾高气扬的样子。“现在我们又在同一个战队了，而卡卡罗特——他正跟着王子逍遥快活。”拉蒂兹大着舌头说，他已经被人灌下了不少酒，战士们——不管是属于哪个阶层的——都喜欢拿拉蒂兹做消遣，这个家伙却对此没有任何意识，还以为人们确实像他们口中说的那样是一种尊敬。  
达列斯决定离开拉蒂兹自己去逛逛，虽然他对凯旋的家伙们是谁并不感兴趣，但作为脱离拉蒂兹的借口是再好不过，对方果然朝他挥了挥手，叫这个薄情的、只想勾搭可爱赛亚人的家伙滚得越远越好。“我只要卡卡罗特就够了。”达列斯在拉蒂兹的耳边说，故意把尾音拖得又长又烦人，拉蒂兹完全不相信他的鬼话，说：“卡卡罗特？你应该去洗洗眼睛，那个家伙甚至还不如我。”  
“那你可就大错特错了，你不知道在贝吉塔星——甚至是弗利萨军里，有多少人觊觎你弟弟的屁股。”达列斯说完，就拿着酒消失在了人群中，他倒是不怕拉蒂兹对他所说的话进行什么报复，只是把一晚上都浪费在那家伙身上的话实在有些不太划算。达列斯兴致缺缺地和其他人说着话，对面的这位身材和脸都还不错，但也只能勾起达列斯“随便聊聊”的欲望。“好想念卡卡罗特。”达列斯想，突然看到一个熟悉的身形在视线边缘一闪而过，他立刻抛下了现在说话的伙伴，朝着那个方向走了过去。  
总是有无数的人挡在他的面前，蓝色的痕迹永远只给达列斯留下一个尾巴，当他终于觉得快要接近的时候，突然发觉自己身处于空旷的走廊里。“卡卡罗特？”达列斯喊了一声，他的手臂被拉了一下，来到了某个漆黑的房间里。  
达列斯被压在破旧的木门板上，双颊被对方的手捧着，无法逃脱。“我没有和不知道长相的家伙做爱的习惯。”达列斯开玩笑般的说，手指在墙上摸来摸去，寻找着房间内的照明开关，这是间普通的杂物室，在这之前，他和卡卡罗特常常来到这里“寻找刺激”。对方已经将自己整个儿都贴在了他的身上，血腥味和战火味完全掩盖了卡卡罗特本身的味道，但就算是这样，达列斯也百分之百肯定这是卡卡罗特。  
“真的吗。”对方开口说，从声音上已经完全暴露了他的身份，不过……达列斯从来没有听到过卡卡罗特这样清冷的音色。卡卡罗特的大腿正贴着他，只要达列斯的阴茎稍稍有些变化，卡卡罗特便立刻能够感受到。  
卡卡罗特的手离开了他的脸颊，抓住了他的手腕，手套的触感在达列斯的手腕内侧滑动着，后者不再试图寻找墙壁上的开关，将手放在了卡卡罗特的臀部，他配合着两人接吻的缓慢节奏，揉捏卡卡罗叶的臀部。“是我的错觉吗，你的屁股好像大了一点儿。”达列斯在接吻间隙提出了疑问，他用手在空中比划了一下大概的手感，还没有出什么结果，就被卡卡罗特十指相扣压了下来。  
“不是错觉。”卡卡罗特十分精简地说着，他对此没有任何的解释，就又重新吻上了达列斯的嘴唇。通常情况下，卡卡罗特会更热情，他会缠着达列斯听自己讲完这次旅行所发生的事，还有为什么能够提前回来，更多的是对于贝吉塔王子的抱怨，达列斯会中途堵上那张喋喋不休的嘴唇，吮吸卡卡罗特的舌根直到对方再也说不出什么话。  
现在，卡卡罗特虽然主动，但总让达列斯觉得他们之间隔着一层什么，卡卡罗特的惜字如金也是个问题，被卷着舌头带到了卡卡罗特的口腔中之前，达列斯甚至想过这并不是卡卡罗特的可能性，但很快就被推翻了。一切都是由对方作为主导而进行的，达列斯能理解对方许久没有见到自己的急切心情，却更喜欢那个能被自己抱在怀里的小可爱。  
被舔舐口腔内部的时候，卡卡罗特依旧会敏感地呻吟出声，达列斯曾经开玩笑说，卡卡罗特的每一根都发丝都是敏感点，在那时候，卡卡罗特给了他一个瞪视，然后被抓着头皮一直干到射为止，他永远说不过面前这个油嘴滑舌的男人，唯一不进入圈套的方法就是不要回答达列斯的话。达列斯听着卡卡罗特的声音，那些清冷的声音就像女王矜持的手指一样触碰着他的阴茎，那是和卡卡罗特平时的喘息截然不同的糟糕体验，打开照明的想法又一次浮现在了达列斯的脑海里，他实在想知道，现在的卡卡罗特是一副什么样的表情。  
但是，达列斯的手指被征用了，卡卡罗特抓着他的手腕，来到了自己身体的下半部分，那件连体战斗服的大腿内侧有不少的破洞，达列斯的手从撕裂处滑了进去，触碰到了卡卡罗特的阴茎。“不是这里。”卡卡罗特说，他们已经做过了那么多次，达列斯应该知道怎么样最能够让他变得舒服起来。  
达列斯还没来得急回话，卡卡罗特的手就找到了自己连体紧身衣的裂缝，他毫不犹豫地将那口子撕开地更大，阴茎因此弹了出来，拍打在达列斯的小手臂上。做完这个，卡卡罗特又一次抓住了达列斯的手，带着他的手指来到了最应该在的那个地方。“卡卡罗特，你已经湿了。”达列斯装作惊讶地说，手指在那厚实的肉缝中来回滑动，不一会儿，几根两根手指就被卡卡罗特淋湿了。  
达列斯曾经听说过，有极少部分的赛亚人在出生的时候会拥有两套生殖系统，但他从不认为那是真的，直到他遇到了卡卡罗特，那个男孩将自己的小猫咪压在了达列斯的脸上，湿热的开口让达列斯从此以后都不再需要寻找炮友，并不是说他没有需求，而是……很少再有人能让达列斯那么爽。而事实上，达列斯几乎没有碰过那条肉缝，能够证明卡卡罗特依旧是处女的纯洁薄膜还乖乖存在着。  
“让你的手指进来。”卡卡罗特说，他使用的是命令的语气，达列斯差一点儿就没能把持住自己的手指，敲开让卡卡罗特真正成为大人的那一扇门，他从没想过那个乖巧的卡卡罗特用这种语气说话的时候竟然会这么色情。达列斯虽然刹住了，但卡卡罗特并没有就此罢休，用大腿夹住了达列斯的手腕防止逃脱，他用手固定住了达列斯的手指，就像骑一根阴茎一样前后晃动起来。  
战场从门板挪到了其他的位置，卡卡罗特一边挤压他，一边摇晃身子时，门板所发出的声音就好像有一百个妓女在呼唤嫖客，达列斯暂时还没有让其他人看到他的卡卡罗特的想法。两个人缠在一起的时候，移动成为了一件极其要命的事，达列斯被地上的纸箱撞到，连带着卡卡罗特也一起摔下，然后是一大堆乱七八糟的东西倒地的声音，大概是其中某个架子的一角撞到了照明按钮，整个仓库都被点亮了。  
“你有没有……撞到……”达列斯的声音变得越来越小，他看着卡卡罗特——不，就目前的状况来说，并不能确定这是卡卡罗特。达列斯看着对方在赛亚人中从未见过的金黄色发丝，还有碧蓝色的眼睛——虽然其中的一只现在被战斗力测试仪染成了粉色，但这并不能减少那双眼睛带给达列斯的冲击，他又低头看了看自己湿漉漉的手，还有对方挺硬的阴茎——在那男性器官的后面，还有极其罕见的粉色肉缝。  
“怎么了吗？”金色头发的赛亚人俯下身来，将手插进了达列斯的发丝之间，左右看看，确定没有任何的伤痕之后，便将亲吻留在了达列斯的嘴唇上。他根本容不得达列斯反对，将男人的“等等”吞进了肚子里，金发男人给达列斯唯一喘气的机会，是在用嘴咬下手套的时候，他偏头咬住指尖的布料，一点点脱下手套的时候，达列斯的阴茎立刻硬了起来——他才不是什么圣人，更何况他和卡卡罗特之间的关系也只是更亲密一些的炮友罢了。  
卡卡罗特并没有想到，他成为超级赛亚人的形态之后，达列斯就认不出自己，这是他刚刚学会的招数，还没有办法完美控制，大概在最近的一段时间中都变不回去。在欢迎宴上，卡卡罗特的战斗力探测器小声响着，这说明达列斯就在附近，他找到了那个身影，用曾经达列斯捉弄过自己的方式将他引到了这里，虽然在黑暗中的性爱更有种隐秘感，但他还是更喜欢看到对方的脸。  
指挥达列斯的手来玩弄自己阴道的过程并不顺利，卡卡罗特放弃了那只手，直起了身子，蹲在达列斯的胯部上空。“你确定要和我做吗？”达列斯虚情假意地说，“我的心里还有另外的一个小美人。”  
原本卡卡罗特正面无表情地从达列斯的三角裤中掏出阴茎，听到他的话之后，勾起了一个小小的微笑，他的眼睛眯起来了一点儿，眼角因为笑意上翘的样子简直是某种勾引，达列斯想起了对方咬下手套时的侧脸和滚动的喉结，几乎立刻要在卡卡罗特的掌心中射出来。“我知道。”卡卡罗特回答了达列斯那个并不算问题的问题，身体稍稍后仰，他的一只手搭在着达列斯的大腿上，撑住自己防止倒下去，这样一来，卡卡罗特的肉缝便更多地展现在了达列斯的面前。  
达列斯依旧无法确定这是不是卡卡罗特，也许那张脸很像，但他自己也是少数下级战士的脸，至于那肉缝……谁也说不准在贝吉塔星球上，还存在着另一个这样的家伙，更何况，他从没见过这样主动的卡卡罗特，他现在的姿势使腿上的肌肉从紧身衣的缺口处溢了出来。达列斯的视线跟随着卡卡罗特的手指，掠过那些白花花的肌肉，最后停留在阴唇的两侧，那个神秘男人下体的可爱毛发也是美好的深金色，现在被爱液还有阴茎的分泌物打湿，服帖地躺在那里，要不是因为被压着没法动，达列斯真想起身亲亲那些微微卷曲的毛发。  
卡卡罗特用食指和中指撑开了那两瓣阴唇，那很少被触碰的隐秘通道是少女一般的粉色，达列斯看到了那层未被破坏的薄膜，阴茎硬得贴在了小腹上，他并没有所谓的处女情结，只不过卡卡罗特——还有这个金发男人都太适合永远保持着所谓的纯洁。  
“你喜欢看这个？”卡卡罗特说，从他的表情和语气上看，似乎只是单纯地在探究达列斯的爱好，这反而让达列斯不知道怎么开口。卡卡罗特从歪了歪头，盯着达列斯的眼睛，将手指探进了自己的小缝。这个密闭空间并不算大，卡卡罗特自慰时，从阴道中传来的咕噜咕噜的水声响彻了整个房间，不断有爱液从卡卡罗特的手指和肉缝的交界处流淌下来，滴滴答答地落在了达列斯的阴茎上。  
“你们看到了吗，从贝吉塔王子飞船上下来的那个金色头发的，大概是从弗利萨飞船上拐来的婊子。”人声穿过木板传进了仓库中，卡卡罗特的呻吟戛然而止，不过，他的手指并没有因此停下，甬道中并不能找到让他舒适的敏感带，于是卡卡罗特的手指夹住了阴茎来回摩擦。达列斯的阴茎被卡卡罗特看中，从原本的蹲姿变成了跪坐，卡卡罗特的肉缝将达列斯的柱身夹在了中间，将热情传递到了对方。  
“他们说的是你吧，弗利萨大人飞船上的婊子，听着很适合你。”达列斯说，他得到了卡卡罗特没有任何感情的一瞥，这反倒比包含着愤怒的眼神更能让达列斯变得坚挺，他觉得自己的忍耐已经到了极限。  
金发男人慢慢坐上他阴茎的身影和眼前的卡卡罗特重叠在了一起，达列斯的大脑已经恢复了功能，而他疲惫的阴茎显然还需要更多卡卡罗特的滋润。“你也可以用嘴帮我。”卡卡罗特坐在了达列斯的胸口，弯下腰征求后者的意见，他软软的舌头在达列斯的皮肤上滑行着，最后到达了达列斯的喉结。  
被卡卡罗特咬住喉结的时候，达列斯最先有的并不是危机感，不管是脸颊还是气场，卡卡罗特都极其具有迷惑性，有不少的星球都在卡卡罗特单纯的笑容里被毁灭。可惜没有办法再和卡卡罗特组队上战场，达列斯想，他最开始看上卡卡罗特的，就是因为他沾血的脸颊和那双没有杂质的眼睛。  
前一天晚上，他们跌跌撞撞地从那一片狼藉的仓库中走了出来，深夜时分，那场大多数人甚至不知道主角是谁的庆功宴已经落下了帷幕，他们很幸运地没有遇到任何人，否则绝对会因为有损军容而被开除出小队——卡卡罗特也许不会，只有那个臭脾气的王子可以决定要踢走小队里的谁。  
“真希望你能到我的小队里。”达列斯说，手勾搭在卡卡罗特的肩膀上，推着他来到走廊的窗口与他接吻。  
“我准备好了，不过昨晚已经做了这么多次，还有精力吗？”达列斯说，那个金色的身影又在他的脑海里晃来晃去，不管是哪个卡卡罗特都让他难以忘怀。  
卡卡罗特用实际行动回答了达列斯，他的身上只有一条黑色的三角内裤——还是由达列斯在昏迷的情况下友情提供的。卡卡罗特站了起来，达列斯只需要抬起头，就能看到卡卡罗特的双腿——还有将两条腿连接在一起的那道深深的沟壑。达列斯发现，那条内裤的一部分已经水打湿成了深色的痕迹，不用想，肯定是卡卡罗特在舔舐他阴茎的时候，分泌出的爱液。  
卡卡罗特抬起了一条腿，从三角裤的洞中穿了出来，首先是阴茎，那根形状大小都无可挑剔的阴茎因为沉甸甸的阴囊垂在半空，然后是如达列斯预想一样的粉红色的肉穴，最后，达列斯将目光放在了自己阴茎常常光顾的后穴上，它一直保持着从未被开发过一般的粉色，即使卡卡罗特告诉其他人自己是处女，也不会有人质疑。达列斯还没有来的及多看一点儿细节，卡卡罗特的内裤就落在了他的脸上。“现在是超级赛亚人的形态。”卡卡罗特说，他跪了下来，用脚背压住了达列斯的手臂，将自己的乳头送到达列斯的口中。  
达列斯原本以为自己会得到一个湿漉漉的肉缝，现在这样虽然超出了他的想象，但也不错，他一边想象着自己能从卡卡罗特的身体中得到丰富的乳汁，一边用力吮吸着，眼睛被内裤遮盖住之后，他的听觉就变得更加敏锐，卡卡罗特被舔弄乳头时的呻吟完全被他收进了耳朵里。  
“只有我满足了才能得到其他的。”卡卡罗特说，达列斯实在没有办法平时的卡卡罗特和眼前的这个强势的家伙联系到一起……不，实际上卡卡罗特还是他自己，达列斯从他们曾经的相处中寻找着蛛丝马迹。虽然在更多情况下，卡卡罗特更愿意听他摆弄，但性爱到了白热化阶段之后，掌握全局的又会变成卡卡罗特，现在只不过是把那些程序提前而已。  
达列斯用牙齿摩擦着卡卡罗特的乳头，他知道对方喜欢在性爱中加入些疼痛的要素，毕竟是赛亚人，达列斯想，渴望着征服别人，也渴望着被征服，他自己又何尝不是这样。  
卡卡罗特在达列斯的胸口涂满了爱液，和自己的欲望作斗争的结果当然是失败了，卡卡罗特现在所希望的并不是乳头获得照顾，而是更直白一些的刺激，他将乳头从达列斯的口中抽了出来，告诉他说先到这里结束了。达列斯的手重新获得了自由，他所做的第一件事，就是将卡卡罗特的内裤从自己的脸上拿开。  
这并不是在嫌弃这条带着卡卡罗特体液气息的内裤，恰恰相反，达列斯还因为卡卡罗特浓郁的卡卡罗特的气息使阴茎重新回到了挺立的状态，他只是迫不及待地想要看到更多卡卡罗特的身体，继续闻着味道止馋已经没有办法满足他。达列斯抚摸着脑袋顶上的卡卡罗特的肉缝，他紫黑色的手指将卡卡罗特皮肤的白，还有阴道内部的粉色映衬得更加明显。  
达列斯搅动着那个柔软的通道，手指就像被流沙吞入那样再也拔不出来，卡卡罗特无法控制自己的身体，将爱液滴落到达列斯的脸上，他低垂着眼睛，好奇地看着达列斯，虽然已经相处这么久，做过那么多次，他依旧无法理解对方为何会在这种时候感觉到兴奋。不过……他自己也是一样，卡卡罗特想，他把沾了自己爱液的手指插进了后穴，配合达列斯一下一下抽插着。  
当达列斯将他掀翻到床上，用阴茎拍打卡卡罗特的阴唇和阴蒂时，对方清冷的脸上难得出现了淡淡的红晕。“你居然也会觉得羞耻。”达列斯饶有兴致地说，他继续用柱身在卡卡罗特的肉缝外头摩擦，就是不进到里面。  
事实并不是达列斯想的那样，卡卡罗特只是被身体内部的情潮染红了脸颊，他不觉得自己需要因为自己过于旺盛的欲望感到羞耻，当达列斯开始进入他的身体时，卡卡罗特也用双腿缠住了对方的腰。前一晚他们的体位变化并不是很多，几乎都是卡卡罗特骑着他的阴茎，扭动着腰，达列斯能坚持那么久的秘诀也在这里，他几乎不需要做什么，只用往卡卡罗特的身体输送精液。  
“是不是和自己骑的感觉不一样？”达列斯抱住了卡卡罗特的一条腿，让后者侧躺着，好进入很深的位置。卡卡罗特已经说不出什么话来，阴茎大幅度地摩擦着他的阴道，每一下都增加了卡卡罗特脸上的生理性泪水。  
这是和平时的卡卡罗特完全不同的感觉，达列斯想，黑色头发的、傻乎乎的小子虽然平时不爱哭，但在床上流泪似乎是理所应当的事情；而超级赛亚人……这个只存在于传说中的家伙也因为自己的阴茎啜泣，达列斯想到这一点，难以自持地加快了操干的速度。  
虽然表现出的样子时拥有无穷无尽的体力和性欲，但在达列斯操射他两次之后，卡卡罗特就变回了黑发。阴道里还深埋着达列斯正射精的阴茎，卡卡罗特因为体力不支趴到了达列斯的胸口，这还是他第一次感受到气被消耗尽的感觉。  
达列斯从卡卡罗特的身体中退了出来，不过他并不打算就此结束，而是用手圈住了卡卡罗特的阴茎来回撸动，后者甚至连阻止他的力气都没有了。“这是报复。”达列斯一本正经地说，接着就被卡卡罗特在锁骨上咬了一口。


End file.
